


Can We Take You Home?

by ladypansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypansy/pseuds/ladypansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa are just having a normal night at a bar when Kuroo and Bokuto offer to take Oikawa home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Take You Home?

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, hope it's okay lol  
> here's my tumblr  
> ladypansy.tumblr.com

“Stop flirting with me, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi felt like this was the hundredth time he’d told his best friend to stop flirting with him.

“But, Iwa-chan, that's no fun!” Oikawa pouted into his folded arms. “You can't take me out for drinks and then expect me not to flirt with you!”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes. “I don't know why you still have that crush on me.” He sipped his beer. “There has to be someone else you can claw your filthy hands onto. I know we've been best friends for years, but just because we're both gay doesn't mean we're soulmates.”

Oikawa straightened up, scrunching his face at Iwaizumi. “Dream killer!”

“Hey, it's not like this is the first time I've told you.” He noticed Oikawa planting his chin onto the bar, lips curved in a frown. Iwaizumi let it go and scanned the rest of the room.

He stops when he noticed that two people at the other end of the bar were staring at them. They turn to each other and exchange some words and laugh. They each took a sip from their beers and start walking toward them.

Iwaizumi is the first to speak. “And you are?”

Oikawa lifts his head off the bar and back into reality when he sees the two boys who had joined them. One he takes immediate notice to because he is looking straight at him. A dark haired boy in a red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. For some reason, Oikawa found that attractive.

“I am Bokuto! And this is my bro, Kuroo.” Oikawa looks over at Bokuto. He's shorter than the other one, with silver hair that spikes up in every direction.

 _So, his name is Kuroo._ Oikawa took note.

“We noticed that princess over here was feeling a little down, so we took it upon ourselves to rescue him and turn that frown upside down!” Bokuto lowered himself and reached his hand out towards Oikawa.

_Wait a second. Did he just call me princess?_

“Did you just call me princess?” Oikawa glared at the hand that was presented to him.

“I told you he wouldn't like that, Bo.” Oikawa looks back at Kuroo. His arms are crossed, which makes Oikawa notice his muscles.

“Oh, shit, should've listened to you, bro.” Bokuto took his hand back and placed it in his jean pocket.

“If you came over here with the intention of getting us to your place, you're shit out of luck.” Iwaizumi turned them down before they even asked. He was here to drink with his friend and pass out on his bed when he got home. He was not here to meet attractive boys and get laid.

“Don't make decisions for me, Iwa-chan!”

“On second thought, you can take Shitty-kawa.”

“What did I just say?”

“You were the one flirting with me all night, you're clearly in the mood and these two gentlemen are clearly interested.”

Oikawa glances at the two boys who are smiling at each other and at Oikawa. “You just want me to leave you alone, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi took a sip from his beer.

“Mean!”

“Alright, calm down you guys.” Bokuto was trying to clear tension that wasn't even there. “If you want to come home with us, we'll take care of you.”

“Yes, we will. But it's up to you… princess.”

Kuroo winked at Oikawa. He could feel his pulse increasing, staring at the taller boy. Kuroo’s gold eyes were piercing into his skin. Oikawa could tell that Kuroo was mentally undressing him.

“Well, what do you say? Can we take you home?” Kuroo leaned forward, offering his hand to the brunette.

“Oh, I don't know, can you?”

Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa’s hand. “This is not the time for grammer lessons, Shitty-kawa.”

“Iwa-chan, that hurt!” Oikawa rubbed where redness was starting to form on his wrist. “If you're gonna keep being mean, maybe I will leave with them.”

Iwaizumi slaps his shoulder this time. “Have fun, Slutty-kawa.”

Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi, stood up off his stool, and took Kuroo’s hand. Bokuto bounced excitedly and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s neck.

“You made a good choice, princess!” Bokuto winked at Oikawa.

“I don't mind being called princess, but I do have a name.”

“Shitty-kawa, right?” Kuroo said with a smile. Iwaizumi spit out the beer that he just poured into his mouth.

Oikawa took his hand back and glared at the two boys. “You're both so mean to me! And no! My name is Oikawa!”

“Oh, good, something much less ridiculous for me to scream.” Kuroo winked.

 _Holy shit._ Oikawa shuddered. He couldn't wait to hear it.

“Bro, what about my name?” Bokuto looked genuinely concerned.

Kuroo slapped his hand onto Bokuto’s back. “Bo, of course I'll be saying your name. Don't worry about it.”

Bokuto beamed.

Oikawa turned his friend at the bar. “Don't wait up for me.”

“Believe me, I won't.”

The three boys leave without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> part two will probably take longer bc I never really wrote smut before lol


End file.
